Si no te conociera
by wendy712
Summary: UA, Sakuno se marcha de su pueblo para ir a la universidad en la capital, va a vivir con su abuela, pero al ir se encuentra que tambien vivira con ellas Ryoma un muchacho frio pero muy atractivo que causara gran impresion en sakuno. ¿Que les sucederá?


AQUÍ

Tarde, siempre venia tarde. No sabía el porque pero el autobús siempre llegaba tarde cuando alguien lo esperaba. Y esa persona precisamente era yo. Hacia media hora que esperaba el autobús, lo peor era que por culpa de ese retraso perdería también el tren, tendría que coger otro y llegaría todavía mas tarde a casa de mi abuela.

Por fin había conseguido que mis padres me dejaran viajar a la capital para poder cursar los estudios universitarios allí. Mi abuela había hecho mucho al respecto, había convencido a mis padres con el hecho de que me dejaría vivir con ella. Sin duda al escuchar la noticia me puse contenta de golpe, siempre había querido mucho a mi abuela, pero desde entonces la quise todavía más.

Hacia mucho que no iba a casa de mi abuela, había ido un par de veces en vacaciones, pero la mayoría de las veces era mi abuela la que bajaba al pueblo. Mi abuela era una mujer que no le gustaba el campo, muchas veces mi madre me decía que me parecía mucho más a mi abuela que a ella misma. No lo niego la verdad es que cuando era pequeña le preguntaba a mi madre si era la abuela mi verdadera madre, mama se ponía furiosa siempre que se lo preguntaba, pero en ese entonces mi mente infantil no era consciente de mis palabras.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, ya superaba mi paciencia. Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi para que me llevara, aunque me costara diez veces mas que el billete del autobús La verdad mi viaje no empezaba nada bien, y encima por mi estupidez había obligado a mis padres a que no vinieran a despedirme, no me gustaba ver a mi madre llorar como una magdalena, me hacia sentir culpable y era capaz de no irme al final. Aunque si se lo hubiera dicho ahora al menos estarían dándome compañía.

Por suerte para mi el autobús llego, blanco, alargado y viejo, como siempre. Pero al menos me llevaría a la capital y eso era suficiente. No tarde en subir, el conductor era un hombre mayor con barriga cervecera y con barba de tres días, poco agraciado aunque parecía simpático Se disculpo por la tardanza alegando que había tenido problemas con el motor.

Me senté en una de las ultimas filas y me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla, el autobús arranco, y por suerte para mi no volvió a pararse hasta llegar a la estación

Como supuse perdí el tren, tuve que esperar una hora mas hasta que llegara el siguiente tren, mi abuela debía de estar furiosa conmigo, y no tenia dinero para llamarla, tenia lo justo y necesario para poder pasar el viaje. Ni siquiera tenia para comprarme algo en el vagón cafetería del tren. Que triste era mi situación Mis padres no estaban muy conformes con el viaje y otra de las condiciones para que me dejaran ir era que yo me tenia que espabilar sola, sin su ayuda, y por mi orgullo y ganas lo había aceptado.

Me aburría demasiado en el tren, así que decidí darme un paseo entre los vagones. Rabia tosa clase de pasajeros, algunos con sus portátiles, hombres de negocios que no dejaban el trabajo ni cuando trabajaban, otros que aprovechaban el rato para dormir, niños saltando en los asientos mientras las madres los regañaban,...

Después de pasear durante un rato decidí sentarme otra vez en mi asiento, intente dormir durante un rato para acortar el tiempo que me quedaba dentro del tren, que desgraciadamente era bastante.

Al cabo de cinco horas en el tren por fin llegue a mi destino, no recordaba donde se encontraba la salida, hacia mucho que no iba a casa la abuela y las veces que había ido era muy pequeña para recordarlo, por no decir que estaba siempre acompañada de mis padres. Por eso no me costo tanto, seguí a la marea de gente y ahí encontré la salida.

Al salir pude reconocer a mi abuela, y como supuse estaba enfadada, sus arrugas estaban más acentuadas. Recordaba a mi abuela más joven, también hacia mucho que no la veía Pero en si no había cambiado nada, todavía era una mujer alta y imponente con la larga cabellera castaña recogida en una larga coleta. Con el rostro con mas arrugas que las que recordaba, su semblante recto y ahora malhumorado.

Como siempre, vestía con su chándal rosa y blanco, todas las veces que la había visto vestía ese chándal, siempre decía que ella ya era muy mayor para preocuparse por lo que llevaba puesto, ante todo comodidad, y ella estaba mas cómoda con ese chándal

Me acerque a ella, con un poco de temor por la reprimenda que me daría mas adelante.

-¡Sakuno!

Su rostro se suavizo, vino a abrazarme, deje las pesadas maletas en el suelo y fui a abrazarla. Si, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y me hacia feliz poder estar con ella, ademas también tenia que agradecerle el hecho de que gracias a ella he podido ir a la capital a estudiar.

Nos estuvimos abrazando durante un buen rato, sin duda ella también me echaba de menos, se notaba por lo fuerte que me estaba abrazando, yo tenia la esperanza que su enfado por estar esperándome hubiera desaparecido, pero conociendo a mi abuela lo dudo bastante. Después de ese abrazo gigante volví a coger las maletas que había dejado en el suelo.

-Ven tengo el coche ahí

me señalo donde se encontraba, todavía utilizaba su viejo coche, mi abuela era de las personas que mientras algo tuviera utilidad no era necesario de comprar algo nuevo para remplazarlo. Toda una ahorradora.

Nos pusimos en camino enseguida, aunque estaba cansada la emoción de estar aquí seguía presente, no podía evitarlo había luchado mucho para convencer a mis padres, y la satisfacción de haberlo conseguido era algo superior. Aún me acordaba de los grandes edificios de la capital, todos rectangulares con muchas ventanas que dejaban ver que era lo que los residentes hacían Seguimos la carretera hasta llegar a casa de mi abuela, un bloque de pisos normal y corriente, un poco mas viejo que los que había visto antes pero bien conservado. Era un bloque con cinco pisos, pintado de un color beige, los balcones sobresalían mostrando la ropa de la gente tendida en ellos.

Durante el camino mi abuela me pregunto sobre el viaje, mis padres y mi vida en general, intente responderle lo mejor que pude, pero no podía dejar de mirar por la ventanilla de coche. La gente pasaba ante mi con prisa, en las grandes ciudades la gente tenia prisa y la capital no podía ser menos. Como en el tren pude ver toda clase de gente, la verdad el trayecto se me hizo corto.

Bajamos del coche, mi abuela me ayudo con las maletas, cogimos el ascensor, enseguida estuvimos en el piso. Como recordaba se trataba de un piso grande, normal, ahí vivieron cinco hermanos y mis abuelos, tenia que ser grande. Al morir el abuelo, mi madre intento convencer a la abuela de que se viniera a vivir con nosotros al pueblo, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Suerte para mi.

Todo seguía igual, solo entrar pude apreciar la cocina, pequeña pero con todo lo necesario para cocinar cómodamente. Después le seguía el comedor que a la vez hacia la función de salita para ver la televisión o por si simplemente leer un libro en el sofá, grande y confortable

Siguiendo con mis recuerdos, recordé donde estaba situado el baño y el resto de las habitaciones, ante eso me pregunte cual seria la miá Me gire a mi abuela con la cara de duda, y se lo pregunte.

-¿dónde dormiré yo?

-en esa de allí – mi abuela me señalo una puerta pintada de azul celeste. - era la habitación de tu madre

No tarde en dirigirme hacia allí. Era una habitación bastante amplia, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, parecido al azul de la puerta. A la vez era una habitación simple, consisitía de una cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación un armario a su izquierda y un pequeño escritorio. No necesitaba nada mas. Para mi era perfecta.

Mi abuela me siguió Al acercarse le sonreí y la fui a abrazar.

-¡me encanta abuela! - ella me correspondió el abrazo – muchas gracias por dejarme vivir aquí contigo

Mi abuela me sonreía, pero de repente cambio su cara para volverse mas seria. Eso me asusto un poco, mi madre hacia lo mismo, cuando tenia que informarme de algo delicado ponía una cara seria, casi preocupada. Yo espere paciente ante la noticia que tenia que darme. No tardo mucho en decírmelo.

-Sakuno – parecía dudar con sus palabras – hay una cosa que debes de saber...

Su cara se volvió mucho mas seria, empece a preocuparme de verdad, por la cara que ponía parecía que me iba a devolver a casa o que sufría de alguna enfermedad terminal, ¡o que se yo!

-como puedes ver, aquí hay una habitación mas a parte de la tuya y la miá – yo asentí dudosa, no sabia hacia donde quería llegar – pues veras, en esta casa vivirá otra persona con nosotras

Abrí mucho los ojos. En cierto modo me quede mas tranquila por e hecho que no era nada tampoco muy grave, pero me quede un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que hubiera aceptado que un extraño viviera con ella, porque estaba segura que ningún familiar viviría con ellas, mama se había informado muy bien sobre eso. Ademas que no ,o supiera mi madre eso se debía a que la abuela no se lo había dicho por lo tanto no era nadie que ella conociera. Tuve que salir de mi estado de sorpresa, mi abuela me miraba con cara de saber si aprobaba su decisión

-y... ¿cuándo vendrá? - era lo único que logre decir

-en realidad... ya vive aquí – me señalo la habitación que quedaba – duerme en aquella habitación

No pude evitar mirar hacia allí No me había fijado antes, pero si que había otra habitación, y como la puerta estaba abierta logre ver que si que estaba habitada, la cama estaba deshecha como si hubieran dormido en ella.

Entonces comprendí que mi abuela estaba hablando en serio y que posiblemente se tratara de alguien ajeno a mi vida pero que en cambio la abuela quería mucho, porque al fin y al cabo nadie deja hospedar en su propia casa a un extraño por la gracia divina. En ese momento me quede sin palabras, no era una persona que se escandalizara por cualquier cosa, pero no podía mentir diciendo que no me había sorprendido, porque efectivamente estaría mintiendo. La abuela seguía mirando como esperando alguna respuesta o pregunta mas de mi parte, sin embargo de mis labios no salia nada de nada.

Entonces sin previo aviso la puerta del departamento se abrió E ingreso la persona con la que compartiría techo.

-¡ya estoy aquí, Sumire!

Los tres formamos un triangulo perfecto. Me había girado al percibir una voz extraña, al hacerlo pude ver que se trataba de un muchacho, seguramente de mi edad y sumamente atractivo, era alto y con una constitución fuerte, se le marcaban los músculos debajo de la ropa. Su cara era una hermosura, era el chico más lindo que había visto hasta el momento, sus facciones eran duras y perfiladas y su cabello oscuro con unos tonos verdes. Aunque lo que mas me llamo la atención de ese chico eran sus ojos, sus ojos eran felinos de un color ámbar hechizante.

El me miraba con curiosidad, a la vez miraba a mi abuela, supongo que en ese momento se estaría preguntando quien era yo. La misma pregunta que me hacia en ese momento. El silencio no duro mucho porque mi abuela se decidió a hablar.

-¡ah Ryoma! - ese era el nombre del inquilino – que bien que hayas llegado – entonces me miro – te presento a mi nieta, Sakuno, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que vendría a vivir con nosotros?

Ryoma pareció pensarlo, enseguida se acordó y se lo afirmo a la abuela. No me dejaba de sorprender la situación en la que me encontraba, por las palabras de ña abuela ella y Ryoma hacia tiempo que vivían juntos. Nunca se habría aesperado que su abuela fuera tan liberal, muchas de las veces que había estado en su casa le había parecido todo lo contrario, no dejaba pasar a cualquier persona. Pero ese chico, Ryoma lo había conseguido. Ryoma pareció reaccionar y enseguida vino a saludarme. Me tendió la mano, y yo lo imite, encajándolas.

-soy Ryoma Echizen, encantado de conocerte

Su voz era muy grave y varonil, eso me hizo estremecerme y a la vez me puso nerviosa, y por desgracia siempre que me pongo nerviosa me pongo a tartamudear. Y eso precisamente fue lo que hice y me avergoncé mucho al respecto.

-S-Sakuno R-Ryusaki

Entonces sonrió, seguramente le hizo gracia mi torpeza al hablar, yo normalmente no era así, pero me había puesto muy nerviosa con su imponente figura y su profunda voz. La abuela volvió a hablar enseguida, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-bueno, voy a preparar lacena – me miro – Sakuno, instalate en la habitación en este rato – giro la mirada a Ryoma – y tu vete a duchar.

No esperamos mucho mas, cada uno se fue para un sitio diferente. Desempaqueté las maletas y decidí ordenarlo todo para estar lo mas cómoda pasible en la habitación Mientras lo hacia sentía la ducha, como caía el agua, no pude evitar imaginar la imagen de el agua de la ducha cayendo por su cuerpo bien formado. Porque seguro que lo estaba, pude notarlo debajo de su camisa de deporte. Y cuando me vino a saludar pude apreciar unas manos grandes al final de unos brazos fuertes. Sin duda todo un Adonis.

Al darme cuanta de mis pensamientos no pude evitar ruborizarme, no era propio de mi pensar en esa clase de cosas. Intente concentrarme en mi labor para quitarme las fantasías de la cabeza. No quería que me atormentaras, ademas con que cara me presentaría delante de el al imaginármelo desnudo debajo de el agua.

La abuela no tardo en llamarnos para cenar. La mesa también estaba hecha, seguro lo había hecho la abuela, habían tres platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y basos, ubicados en forma de triangulo. No sabia donde sentarme. No quería ocupar el asiento de otro. En ese momento entro Ryoma, todavía con el pelo mojado. Se había puesto otro chándal, me dio la impresión que Ryoma solo usaba ropa deportiva, pero le quedaba estupendamente, y con el pelo mojado que se le pegaba a la cara le hacia ver muy sexy. ¡dios! Otra vez con mis fantasías, creo que mi estada aquí será un poco revoltosa.

Ryoma se sentó en un lado, supuse que la abuela se sentaría en la punta, así que yo decidí sentarme en frente de el. Al sentarme Ryoma fijo sus ojos en mi, yo decidí mirar hacia otro lado, su mirada también me ponía nerviosa, la verdad todo el me ponía en ese estado. Parecía que me estaba analizando. Aunque la abuela nos había llamado a cenar todavía no había aparecido, y en consecuencia se había formado un silencio que a mi parecer era incomodo. Por ello quise romperlo, así que le pregunte lo primero que me paso por la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?

La pregunta a mi parecer sonó un poco brusca pero ya estaba hecha y no puedo borrarla. Ryoma parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, sin embargo me respondió

-mas o menos unos tres meses.

-vaya...

Su respuesta había sido bastante cortante, pero no sabia si había sido por el hecho de que mi pregunta había sonado bruta o porque él era una persona de pocas palabras. A partir de ahí todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Por suerte no duro mucho. La abuela vino al comedor con dos bandejas, en una había filetes a la plancha y en la un surtido de verduras, también a la plancha. Gracias a su llegada el silencio desapareció del comedor.

-¿habéis hablado algo? - nos miraba a los dos.

-le he contado que llevo aquí tres meses – pude comprobar que no era muy comunicativo

-y...¿algo mas? - inquirió con curiosidad. Tanto él como yo negamos con la cabeza – bueno, por lo visto tendré que ser yo la que comunique las cosas – ahora me miro directamente a mi – Sakuno querida, Ryoma es el hijo de un amigo mio muy querido, seguro que lo recuerdas estuvo aquí un par de veranos cuando tu venias aquí, Nanjiro

Me acorde de él. Si que lo había visto, es mas muchas veces había jugado con el cuando era pequeña. Recuerdo que era un brillante jugador de tenis, pero no sabia que tenia un hijo, las veces que lo vi estaba solo, hablaba con la abuela de sus cosas, bueno del tenis. Normal mi abuela era entrenadora de tenis, todavía decía que era joven para jubilarse, ademas le encantaba su trabajo. Muchas veces había intentado de enseñarme, pero el tenis no estaba hecho para mi, era bastante mala, y eso que la abuela me animaba a seguir, pero no era tan tonta para no darme cuenta que no se me daba bien. Así que lo deje.

La abuela me siguió contando.

-¿por qué no se lo cuentas tu Ryoma? - Ryoma asintió

-yo nací en los Estados Unidos, pero a causa del trabajo de mi madre nos mudamos aquí, eso cuando yo tenia doce años, evidentemente hice aquí mi vida – paró un momento para beber agua - entonces a mi madre le comunicaron que debía de volver a los Estados Unidos, pero yo no me quería ir, quería acabar la universidad aquí.

-entonces fue cuando yo le ofrecí vivir aquí – la abuela le interrumpió – conozco a Nanjiro desde hace mucho tiempo y ademas yo entrene a Ryoma y le cogí aprecio, por eso cuando me entere de que no quería irse le propuse venir aquí – la abuela le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro – sus padres no se opusieron y bueno aquí está – volvió a mirame a mi – como supondrás tu madre no sabe nada del tema y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras ya sabes como se pone, es muy modosita.

Yo asentí, la abuela tenia toda la razón, si no fuera porque esta casada con mi padre pensaría que el carácter de mi madre en referencia a los chicos era como si fuera una monja. Si le llego a decir que voy a vivir con un muchacho que no es de la familia bajo el mismo techo es capaz de haceme volver y la verdad no quiero que eso pase. Después de pensar en mama volví al tema de Ryoma y su familia, recordé a Nanjiro y las veces que me había encontrado con él.

En cierto modo tenia su lógica, recuerdo que Nanjiro y mi abuela eran muy amigos, ella me contaba grandes cosas de él. Pero no me había contado que estaba casado y que tenia un hijo, la verdad todo sonaba a misterio, cundo trate con Nanjiro me pareció que era una persona despreocupada de la vida, pero al parecer no era cierto.

-entonces, ¿tus padres están en USA? - me anime a preguntar

-si

El silencio volvió a reinar. No estaba muy acostumbrada a tanto silencio a la hora de comer, cuando estaba en casa de mis padres no había silencio, mi madre siempre hablaba de los cotilleos que se había enterado, mi padre comentaba su día laboral y a mi me preguntaban por el mio, total que siempre había algo que contar. En cambio ahora era todo lo contrario. Supongo que al estar sola mucho tiempo la abuela estaba acostumbrada al silencio y ademas Ryoma no parecía muy hablador para cambiar la rutina.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, después de comer ayude a la abuela a recoger la mesa y a limpiar los platos, Ryoma se fue a su habitación, aproveche que se había ido para preguntarle cosas sobre él.

-¿qué edad tiene?

-es un año mayor que tu, mi vida

-y... ¿cuales son sus estudios?

-creo que estudia algo relacionado con deportes – no estaba muy convencida – lo que te puedo asegurar es que asiste a la misma universidad a la que tu irás.

Eso me dejo sorprendida, eso quería decir que había muchas posibilidades de que me lo encontrara, bueno, al menos podremos ir juntos aunque sabiendo como es lo mas seguro que daba lo mismo ir con el que ir sola.

-no es muy hablador, ¿verdad? - eso era mas un afirmación que una pregunta

-la verdad es que si que habla bastante, pero lo justo y necesario para ser cordial, se podría decir. Pero no es mal chico – me dio platos para que los secara – me ayuda en las tareas del hogar y ademas cuando supe a que universidad querías ir pensé que el podía ayudarte.

-bueno tampoco tiene porque hacerlo si no quiere

-por eso no te preocupes Ryoma puede parecer frió pero no es mala persona, si le pides ayuda seguro que no te rechazara.

Yo la verdad tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero no le dije nada. Cambiamos de tema, y nos pusimos a hablar de mis padres, de como estaban y cuales eran las ultimas noticias que sabia de ellos. Le puse al día de todo. A la vez también le pregunte por ella, como había estado. Fue una charla agradable, pero no duro mucho, mañana tenia que madrugar para asistir a la universidad y quería irme a dormir temprano.

Le di un beso a mi abuela adorada y me encamine a la cama, antes por eso la abuela me intercepto para decirme algo relacionado con la universidad.

-Ryoma tiene coche, ves a pedirle que te lleve mañana y que te ayude con todo lo que necesites

-¡pero abuela!

-¡ves!

No me dio tiempo a protestar, la abuela me miraba desde la cocina y con la cara de "no seas cobarde y ves que no te va a morder". Pero en mi opinión no estaba tan segura, ademas el no tenia ninguna obligación conmigo para ayudarme, bien podía ser que me rechazara y sinceramente no quería eso. Aun así me encamine a su puerta y toque tres veces.

Ryoma no abría la puerta, eso podría ser o porque estaba durmiendo o porque no quería abrirla. Decidí de tocar una vez mas, y si no me contestaba pues me iría a dormir y ya me espavilaría por mi cuenta.

-¿Ryoma? - toque otra vez

No contestaron, me dispuse a irme cuando escuche que algo se movía dentro de la habitación, entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ryoma. Todo mi cuerpo se tenso de golpe al ver la imagen de Ryoma semidesnudo, es decir solo vestía unos pantalones de chándal, el torso le quedaba descubierto y mis ojos sin querer se dirigieron a su abdomen bien formado. Esto me confirmaba lo que andaba pensando desde que lo vi, Ryoma era un Adonis.

Me volví a poner de los nervios, pero como no quería tartamudear me ordene relajarme. Ryoma estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando a ver que quería Por su aspecto lo mas seguro era que se había acabado de levantar de la cama, eso me tranquilizo y a la vez me hizo sentir culpable por haberlo despertado. No tarde mas en preguntarle por la universidad.

-mi abuela me ha dicho que voy a ir a la misma universidad que tu, y ademas que tienes coche – el asintió con pereza – entonces, me preguntaba si me llevarías a la universidad – prácticamente era una suplica

Ryoma parecía pensárselo, como la abuela se equivocara al decir que era una buen apersona no le haría mas caso en lo que me queda de vida, prácticamente le he suplicado que me llevara, si me dice que no entonces habré hecho el ridículo mas grande de mi vida.

-preparate para las siete y media

Dicho eso cerro la puerta y me dejo ahí. No era la respuesta que esperaba pero al menos me llevaría a la universidad. Eso quería decir que me evitaría levantarme temprano para coge el autobús o el tren. En cierto modo me tranquilizaba. Pero a la vez me sentía nerviosa al pensar que estaría con Ryoma durante el trayecto. No podía negar que me había causado una gran impresión, era muy guapo, pero solo era eso la atracción física que hacia que mis hormonas se revolvieran.

Mañana empiezan mis estudios, y estoy satisfecha de haber entrado en la universidad que quería y de haber conseguido que mis padres me dejaran vivir con la abuela. No sabia que me esperaba mañana pero seguro que algo grandioso. Prefiero al menos pensar en eso, ser positiva, como dice mi padre. Es mejor pensar que todo va a ir bien para empezar bien el día


End file.
